Akhir Kehidupan Normalku?
by Nathan D. Rezza
Summary: Naruto mengalami sebuah insiden dimana dia merenggang nyawa..dan pada saat terakhir dia melihat Adiknya mempunyai telinga Rubah?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto mengalami sebuah insiden dimana dia merenggang nyawa..dan pada saat terakhir dia melihat Adiknya mempunyai telinga Rubah? _Spesial's fict untuk meremaikan kembali fanfiction yang mulai pudar ditelan waktu :)_

 **Naruto & High School DXD not my own**

 **Chapter 1 : Prolog**

.

.

.

.

"Onii-chan bangunn~!"

Tangan mungil seorang gadis sedang menggoyangkan sesuatu yang ada dibalik gumpalan selimut, tetapi setelah diteliti ternyata ada sesosok raga yang terdapat dibalik selimut tadi.

Kembali, tangan mungil tersebut masih setia menggoyangkan selimut tadi tetapi melihat tidak ada respon yang cukup berarti goyangan tadi mulai berubah menjadi goncangan dan naik tingkat menuju pukulan ringan.

"Onii-chan! Bangun huhh, nanti kita terlambat."

Melihat tidak ada tanggapan yang cukup memuaskan untuk si gadis terhadap objek yang dipanggil 'Onii-chan' tadi, sigadis mulai melakukan hal yang cukup extrim dimana gadis tadi mulai beranjak naik keranjang ukuran king size dan melakukan pemanasan kecil dengan mengangkat tangan dan lompat-lompat kecil.

Dan Yap, gadis tadi ternyata melompat meniban untuk membangunkan sang kakak.

"Gyahhh!?"

"Ah, akhirnya onii-chan bangun juga hehe"

Dengan wajah tanpa dosa sang adik hanya menampilkan cengiran dengan memperlihatkan gigi putih dengan satu gingsul atas perbuatannya tadi.

"Eh? Kyuu-chan kenapa sih membangunkan nya tidak ada lembut-lembutnya sedikit dan kenapa badanku terasa pegal semua uhhh"

Dengan wajah khas bangun tidur sang korban bertanya kepada sang pelaku dengan wajah sebal.

Sementara yang ditatap masih setia dengan cengirannya.

"Habisnya Onii-chan gak mau bangun padahal kyuu kan sudah membangunkan dari tadi."

Wajah sang adik cemberut dengan pipi yang digembungkan.

Melihat expresi sang adik sang kakak hanya menghela nafas dan menyentil hidung sang adik gemas

"Hah~ iya-iya kakak cuma kecapekan sebab tugas sekolah kemaren banyak, dan sudahlah jangan cemberut lagi kita kan mau berangkat ke akademi nanti kita terlambat"

Setelah mengatakan hal tadi sang kakak pun mulai beranjak bangun seraya mengecup singkat kening sang adik.

Mendengar penuturan sang kakak serta mendapatkan sikap manis tersebut membuat wajah cemberut sang adik _bertranformasi_ menjadi cerah dengan warna pink kecil yang menodai wajah putihnya.

Setelah itu terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan tertutup pertanda sang empu kamar telah meninggalkan kamar guna bersiap memulai aktivitas pagi nya.

Sementara itu, sepeninggal sang kakak si gadis masih termenung sambil menangkup kedua pipi gembilnya dan masih memikirkan tentang kejadian tadi.

-Line Break-

 **Naruto POV**

Hai perkenalkan nama saya Naruto Namikaze dan akan beranjak umur 17 tahun, dan sekarang ini saya sedang berangkat menuju akademi sekolah bersama adik saya yang bernama Kyuubi Namikaze dengan umur 15 tahun dan oh yaa pastinya bukan perkenalan saja kan yang harus dipersiapkan dalam sesi _introduction_ kali ini.

Kalo berbicara mengenai rupa karakter saya dengan adik saya bisa diungkapkan bahwa kita itu agak kontras karena saya memiliki wujud persis _legacy_ ayah saya Namikaze Minato sedangkan adik saya lawannya yaitu ibu saya Yasaka Namikaze, dengan rambut pirang dengan jambang yang agak membungkus Wajah tetapi tidak terlalu panjang, mata biru shappire, dan kulit putih bersih yah kalo bisa dibilang rupaku hampir seperti ayah saya waktu muda.

Sedangkan untuk adik saya, dia memiliki tampilan cantik atau malah lebih bisa dikatakan imut atau manis? AH entahlah saya sendiri kurang begitu bisa menilai perempuan hehe.

Adik saya memiliki rambut orange semi pirang agak gelap dengan wajah bulat berpipi gembilnya serta gigi yang mempunyai gingsul yang akan membuat senyumnya sangat manis :) mata berwarna iris Ruby serta tubuh setinggi 155 dan bisa dikatakan umm pendek? Sekali lagi saya kurang tahu :( tapi satu hal yang saya heran yaitu adanya dua bola yang ughh lumayan besar didadanya!

Astaga! Apa yang kupikirkan! Pasti ini ulah teman bejat diakademi, habis ini akan kupukul kepalanya karena sifat mesumnya keluar menular.

Oke mungkin cukup segitu karena saya merasa tangan kanan saya mulai sakit entah kenapa.

 **Naruto POV end**

"Hei Onii-chan kenapa kamu melamun sih daritadi, denger kyuu ngomong gak sih?"

Melihat kakaknya yang dari tadi melamun membuat kyuubi penasaran dan mencubit lengan sang kakak agak keras, walaupun sebenarnya kyuubi telah mencoba menggoyangkan lengan kakaknya pelan tetapi entah apa yang dilamunkan sang kakak hingga upaya kyuubi diawal tidak digubris sang kakak.

"Owhh hanya sekedar _introduction_ "jawab sang kakak yang terkesan ambigu

"Apa sih gak jelas bweee" sebuah leletanpun diberikan sang adik atas jawaban sang kakak yang terkesan aneh, merasa masih tidak puas dengan jawaban sang kakak tangan yang masih menempel di lengan Naruto pun kembali dicubit kyuubi dengan agak keras setelah itu berlari kecil mendahului sang kakak.

"Aw kok maen cubit-cubitan sih, okee sini jangan lari kamu~"

Dan terjadilah kejar-kejaran kecil yang membuat suasana di pagi NaruKyuu serasa hangat seperti biasanya.

Kejadian tadi terus berlanjut sampai di gerbang akademi mereka dengan tertangkapnya kyuubi yang langsung masuk dalam dekapan sang kakak dan tak lupa sebuah gelitikan Naruto keluarkan sebagai balasan perbuatan kyuubi tadi.

Sayangnya momen hangat tadi harus berhenti ditengah jalan sebab sebuah sapaan.

"Ohayou Naruto dan kyuu-chan!"Naruto pun menghentikan kegiatan asiknya tadi, lalu menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Eh Ohayou Issei" ternyata teman sekelas Naruto tadi yang menyapa mereka.

"Ano Naruto kamu sedang ngapain ke adikmu?" Sebenarnya Issei akan melanjutkan kalimatnya seperti 'apakah aku boleh join?' tetapi entah kenapa instink nya berteriak kalo dia tidak akan melihat hari esok jika dia melanjutkan apa yang di pikirannya tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa hanya sekedar balas dendam saja" balas Naruto

"Bukankah begitu kyuu?" Lanjut Naruto sambil melihat ke objek yang sekarang masih berada di dekapannya ini.

Sementara kyuubi masih mengatur nafas akibat ulah sang kakak, kyuubi kira awalnya dia akan berlari cukup kencang meninggalkan sang kakak mengingat tubuhnya yang cukup mungil tapi entah kenapa kakaknya bisa mendekapnya hingga menggelitikinya, kyuubi tak mau lagi terkena gelitikan maut kakaknya lagi, sungguh.

Melihat tidak ada respon dari kyuubi Naruto pun mengambil inisiatif untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka yang sempat terhenti karena mengingat mereka akan terlambat jika percakapan mereka terus berlangsung.

"Hei Issei mungkin bukan bermaksud menghindari pertanyaan mu tapi ini sudah terlambat maka sebaiknya kita masuk dulu ke akademi"

"Hah~ baiklah"

Mereka bertiga pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka yang sempat tertunda dan tiba-tiba Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hoi Issei!"

"Apa sih Nar-"

'Bletakk!'

"Kenapa lu mukul pala gua sih!" Semprot Issei.

"Entah alasan apa tiba-tiba saja ingin pukul kepalamu pas kita bertemu" jawab Naruto dengan wajah mengkerut berusaha berfikir.

Akhirnya Naruto cuma mangangkat bahu tak peduli dan mulai meninggalkan Issei secara sepihak.

"Apa sih g-" sebelum Issei merampungkan kata-katanya sipelaku penjitakan telah lebih dulu menggandeng sang adik masuk akademi.

"Apa mungkin dia marah karena dada adiknya aku lihat saat lari tadi?" Ucap konyol issei.

Oh Issei apabila Naruto mendengar apa yang kamu ucapin pasti bakal abis lu!

Akademi kuoh sendiri adalah akademi Senior High School tempat anak-anak berada dan anak-anak berprestasi yang mendapat beasiswa supaya bisa masuk ke sekolah elit ini. Dengan rasio perbandingan anak perempuan dengan laki-laki yang cukup besar yaitu 8 : 3 , sehingga banyak mayoritas perempuan dibanding laki-laki dan author meyakini bahwa pastilah dengan selisih perbandingan seperti itu pasti ada satu atau dua remaja gila yang mempunyai cita-cita menjadi _Raja Harem_ , pasti.

-Line Break-

 **Skip time** ( _sama persis waktu Issei ngenalin pacarnya yunma/raynare ke Matsuda & Motohama tetapi bedanya disini ditambah Naruto)_

"Sungguh tak adil kau Issei ! Kenapa kau mendahului kami dalam hal menghilangkan perjaka !" Ucap duo mesum bersamaan.

"Oi oi apa yang kalian katakan, aku tidak akan melakukan hal tabu itu sebelum menikah!" Sungut Issei. "Bisakah kalian menjaga mulut kalian, kalian merusak image ku!" Bisik Issei ke dua orang mesum tadi sambil disertai dua buah sikutan ke badannya.

"Ngomong apa sih!? Gak kedengaran dan apapula maen sikut!? Sakit oii!" Emang dasarnya kepekaan dua orang ini masuk ke tahap berbahaya yang hanya membuat Issei menepuk pelan keningnya karena bisa mempunyai teman seperti itu.

Sementara Naruto yang ada di sana cuma menyimak apa yang mereka perbuat, dan itu sudah menjadi rutinitas keseharian mereka saat masih di akademi hingga pulang dari akademi seperti saat ini. Sesekali Naruto hanya memutar bola matanya karena mendengar ucapan _naif_ Issei tentang menikah atau apapun itu, sungguh bocah itu ingin Naruto tempeleng wajahnya.

"Hoi Naruto mana Kyuu-chan kok tidak biasanya dia gak lengket sama kamu!" Kini giliran si botak mencoba bertanya ke sahabat pirang mereka yang dari tadi kerjaannya cuma menyimak saja.

"Kyuu-chan sedang ada urusan jadi dia tidak masuk ke sekolah, kalo tidak salah dia pulang ke Kyoto untuk bertemu orang tua kami entah dalam urusan apa aku sendiri kurang tau huhh."

-Line Break-

'Apa yang terjadi pada diriku? Dan apa ini? Darah?'

Entah kesialan apa yang kini Naruto dapatkan, padahal dia memulai hari seperti biasa bangun, mandi, sarapan, berangkat bersama Kyuu-chan eh dia mulai ingat bahwa dirinya hari ini hampir tidak melakukan sesuatu bersama adiknya itu pantas dia merasa agak berbeda hari ini.

Kini kalau dilihat kondisi Naruto cukup memprihatinkan atau lebih tepatnya mengenaskan dimana terdapat lubang yang menganga cukup besar bersarang di perutnya. Hal ini disebabkan karena dia tidak sengaja menemukan mahluk aneh dengan memegang tombak cahaya di tangannya seolah itu bukan hal yang berbahaya kalo di lihat, tetapi Naruto harus membuang argumen tentang ketidak bahayanya tombak tadi kalau tidak mengingat dampaknya pada perutnya saat ini.

Tapi kalau dipikir apa salah Naruto sampai dilempar tombak seperti ini?

 **Flashback**

Naruto tadi hanya tidak sengaja mendengar suara orang merintih/mendesah setelah dirinya pulang dari kedai ramen langganan nya mengingat adiknya sedang pulang ke Kyoto, tapi apa yang dia temukan setelah mengecek suara tadi.

Dia mendapati sebuah Wanita sedang _'digagahi'_ oleh pria, sebenarnya Naruto cuek saja tentang hal itu karena dia berfikir mungkin nafsu keduanya tidak bisa ditahan hingga mereka melakukan hal seperti itu di bekas bangunan seperti ini tetapi sesaat sebelum Naruto meninggalkan mereka sebuah suara langsung menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ampunn~ to-tolong berhenti ahh jangan perkosa saya~"

entah mengapa jiwa dalam diri Naruto ingin menolong sang korban, hingga saat Naruto akan menegur untuk menghentikan kegiatan pemaksaan si pria sebuah tombak sudah menancap cepat dan membuat perut nya berlubang sebelum tombak tadi hilang dari ketiadaan.

 **Flashback end**

'sepertinya waktuku telah tiba, semua badanku dingin terlalu dingin hingga badan ini tidak ada rasa sama sekali dan ahh pikiran ku mulai tenang...maafkan aku semua, mungkin ini akhir riwayat ku dan dan ahh pikiranku kosong~~'

Tetapi sebelum menutup matanya Naruto sempat mendengar teriakan yang cukup keras di kedua telinganya, dan dia seperti melihat adiknya dengan penampilan aneh serta apa itu? Naruto melihat adiknya mempunyai...

 _...Telinga Rubah_.

 **To be continued**

.

.

.

.

 **A/N** : Tidak banyak kata yang kuucapkan untuk chapter ini, cuman saya ingin bercerita lumayan banyak tentang bagaimana reaksi saya melihat dunia fanfiction saat ini.

Pertama-tama saya mengenal fanfiction waktu tahun 2010 dan waktu itu masih SMP kelas 8dan kalau dihitung Sampai saat ini sudah 8 tahun! Saya belum mengenal apapun dan masih nol waktu itu! Bahkan dulu fict pertama yang saya baca itu ber-rated _**M**_ lemon lagi! Wow gila gak tuh :p

Dan saya melihat waktu itu banyak Author-author hebat yang datang dan pensiun, kalaupun saya menyebutkan nama author yang hebat tidak akan pernah habis... _ **Tapi saya yakin pasti banyak author hebat yang akan terlahir kembali karena semua nya itu dimulai dari nol.**_

So, buat mantan ataupun masih silent reader ayolah mulai menulis.. tidak ada ruginya kok, siapa tau apabila kalian mencoba menulis merupakan hobi terpendam kalian :)

 _Kritik, Saran, maupun Review bisa anda berikan kepada saya._

 _Dan Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk mampir._

 _Akhir kata bye-bye_

 **Nathan out**


	2. Chapter 2 : kenyataan

Naruto mengalami sebuah insiden dimana dia merenggang nyawa..dan pada saat terakhir dia melihat Adiknya mempunyai telinga _Rubah_?

 _ **Naruto & High School DXD not my own**_

Chapter **2 :** kenyataan

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
.

" Engghh"  
terdengar lenguhan dari salah satu penghuni kamar yang sedang bangun dari tidurnya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kepalaku pusing sekali"  
Naruto saat ini sedang mengumpulkan nyawanya dan mengedarkan pandangan disekelilingnya ia merasa janggal karena seingatnya dia kemarin bertemu orang aneh dan berakhir dengan tragis dimana perutnya berlubang ditembus oleh sesuatu yang sangat panas dan panjang yang ia yakini sebuah tombak.  
Seperti tersambar petir Naruto langsung mengecek keadaan perutnya dan melihat bahwa tidak terjadi apa-apa pada perutnya.

'Apakah itu hanya mimpi?'

Tetapi dirinya merasa bahwa mimpinya itu terkesan sangat nyata bahkan rasa sakit pada perutnya masih terasa membayanginya.  
Segelintir ingatan tiba-tiba melewati pikiran Naruto, bukankah kemarin ia melihat seseorang sebelum kesadaran menghilang, Naruto mencoba mengingat lebih dalam lagi ingatan tentang siapa yang ia lihat kemarin, sebelum tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya bergerak dan mendapati selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya perlahan terangkat  
Kini terpampanglah sebuah pemandangan 2 bola yang memantul pelan tapi anehnya ditengah masing-masing bola tersebut terdapat tombol yang cukup aneh namun dari keanehannya entah mengapa membawa efek yang yang cukup menarik bagi Naruto sehingga tangannya tergerak untuk menekan tombol tersebut.

"Engghh !"  
Mendengar benda yang ketika ditekan oleh telunjuknya menciptakan suara  
Naruto semakin tertarik untuk terus melakukan hal tersebut berulang-ulang.

"Ano ne Onii-chan bisakah berhenti memainkan dadaku? Enghh~"  
Naruto yang seakan belum 'ngeh' perlahan memfokuskan pandangannya dan melihat bola tadi berubah perlahan menjadi hal yang cukup untuk membuat siapapun gila karena didepannya terpampang dua payudara adiknya yang berada didepan mukanya.

"Eh?!"  
Naruto yang sudah sepenuhnya sadar menjauhkan kedua telapak tangannya dilanjutkan dengan berdiri didepan kyuubi adiknya dan berakhir dengan sujud penuh penyesalan.  
"Kyuu-chan maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja tadi sungguh.. Kyuu-chan bisa menghukumku apapun itu akan nii-san terima!" Ucap Naruto sembari sujud diatas ranjang sambil mengucap maaf terus menerus.  
Kyuubi yang melihat tindakan yang dilakukan kakaknya tersenyum geli sambil mulai menutupi tubuhnya menggunakan selimut disebelahnya.

"Umm gak papa kok nii-chan, aku yakin nii-chan tadi tidak sengaja ato mungkin nii-chan tadi sengaja?!" Kyuubi pun pura-pura memasang wajah sedih beserta mengeratkan selimut yang digenggamnya kini.

"Ti-tidak Kyuu-chan aku bersungguh-sungguh tidak sengaja dengan kejadian tadi !" Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dari acara sujudnya tadi tetapi setelah melihat wajah adiknya yang cekikikan sambil memegangi perutnya Naruto pun jadi terheran.

"Sumpah deh kak melihat mu sujud sambil gemetaran sangat lucu hihihi.. kyuu percaya kok onii-chan gak sengaja" Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum gugup sambil menggaruk pipinya.

"Lagipula kenapa Kyuu-chan bisa tidur dikamar ku sih? Telanjang lagi.. Apakah kita telah melakukan ha-hal i-itu!? Awww sakitt Kyuu-chan"

"Salah sendiri sih memikirkan kan hal yang tidak-tidak! Hmmphh"kyuubi pun melepas cubitan kecilnya pada pinggang kakaknya setelah mendengar pernyataan nyleneh tadi.

"Hwehe"

"Hah~ baiklah nii-chan kyuu akan menceritakan semuanya.. Tapi onii-chan harus janji setelah mendengar semua yang kyuu katakan _kehidupan normalmu akan berakhir_ "

 **Line break**

'Jadi seperti itu'  
Naruto sekarang tengah melamun memikirkan tentang perkataan kyuubi tentang hal yang sebenarnya terjadi bukan hanya dirinya bahkan tentang semuanya.

 **Flashback**

Saat ini kyuubi bersama Naruto sudah memakai kembali pakaian mereka dan kini sedang berada di atas ranjang milik Naruto.

Naruto sebenarnya sedikit banyak terkejut atas apa yang diucapkan adiknya, apa maksudnya perkataannya tadi hidupnya akan tidak normal? Hell yeah itu adalah perkataan lucu yang bahkan Naruto sendiri sudah bersiap untuk tertawa sebelum melihat pancaran keseriusan dimata Kyuubi.

'Gyuutt'

Kini Naruto sedang menangkup kedua pipi gembil kyuubi dan menariknya gemas.

"Kyuu-chan kamu ada-ada saja apakah setelah kembali dari Kyoto kamu salah makan? Wehehe" Kembali melihat tatapan serta pancaran keseriusan dari kyuubi membuat Naruto mau tak mau menghentikan candaannya dan mencoba untuk serius.

Menghela nafas sebentar Naruto kemudian menyuruh Kyuubi untuk menjelaskan secara detail apapun yang tidak diketahuinya.

"baiklah katakan semuanya.. aku akan mendengarkan" Mendengar kakaknya siap untuk menerima penjelasan Kyuubi pun memulai bercerita.

"umm sebelumnya perkenalkan diriku sendiri onii-chan.. Namaku adalah Kyuubi Namikaze dan pastinya Onii-chan telah mengetahui itu kan dan perlu diketahui bahwa keluarga kita adalah youkai kecuali tou-san yang seorang manusia. Sedangkan Kyuubi dan Nii-chan adalah _setengah youkai " terang kyuubi panjang lebar._ Mendengar hal tadi membuat Naruto akan menanyakan maksud sang adik sebelum hal menakjubkan terlihat didepan Naruto menghentikan niatnya.

Naruto dibuat membulatkan matanya melihat hal didepannya kini, karena didepannya Naruto melihat sang adik tiba-tiba memunculkan ekor beserta telinga rubah ditambah gigi taringnya yang semakin mencuat panjang.

"Inilah wujudku dalam bentuk youkai nii-chan" Naruto masih belum terperangah melihat hal tadi bahkan sekarang mulutnya mulai terbuka lebar. Kyuubi hanya diam dan mencoba memberikan waktu untuk sang kakak atas keterkejutannya.

Selepas dari keterkejutan Naruto akhirnya berdehem pelan dan mencoba membuka suara.

Ehemm jadi Kyuu-chan, bolehkah onii-chan bertanya.

"Iya Onii-chan"

"kesampingkan dulu masalah semual hal aneh ini, Apakah Kyuu-chan yang telah menyelamatkanku ke-kemarin?" sebenarnya Naruto masih dibuat banyak penasaran tentang hal-hal aneh ini tetapi setelah melihat wujud youkai kyuubi membuat Naruto menanyakan hal yang mengganjal dibenaknya sejak tadi pagi.

"ummu! Kyuu menyelamatkan onii-chan dari serangan gagak sialan itu karena telah melukai orang yang kyuu sayangi jadi Kyuu bunuh saja deh fufufu~" kembali Naruto dibuat terkejut atas ucapan dari Kyuubi dan hey apa-apaan dengan tawa itu(Naruto tidak terlalu ambil peduli tentang pembunuhan yang dilakukan adiknya sebab Naruto sudah banyak dibuat terkejut jadi urat kepekaannya terputus deh XD)

"Kalo begitu bagaimana caranya Kyuu-chan menyebuhkan lukaku? Kemarin perutku berlubang lho~"

"Kyuu pake ini ! Pampampampam~" ditangan kyuubi kini keluar aura orange yang membungkus tangannya, Naruto pun mencoba menyentuh hal itu dan merasakan tangannya hangat dan sangat nyaman.

"coba ulurkan tangan onii-chan" Naruto pun hanya menuruti ucapan kyuubi dan dirinya melihat tangannya diarahkan ke mulut mungil kyuubi dan berikut nya tangannya digigit kecil oleh kyuubi hingga mengeluarkan darah.

Setelah itu kyuubi meletakkan tangannya yang terbungkus aura orange tadi pada luka yang dialami kakaknya dan viola lukanya dengan cepat menutup.

"seperti inilah kyuu saat menyembuhkan Onii-chan kemarin.. berhubungan luka yang dialami Onii-chan sangat fatal dan cara menyembuhkan kyuu harus dengan sentuh langsung

Flashback end

Melihat kakaknya yang tidak menunjukkan respon berarti membuat kyuubi khawatir dan mencoba mengayunkan tangannya didepan muka sang kakak kemudian menyerah dan mencoba bertanya.

"Onii-chan kenapa melamun? Apa perkataan dari kyuu membuat onii-chan bingung?"sebuah gelengan kepala dari Naruto menjawab pertanyaan kyuubi.

"yahh nii-chan cukup terkejut mendengar semua hal tadi dan tidak menyangkanya saja" sebuah cengiran kecil diberikan Naruto agar menghilangkan rasa khawatir yang sedang dialami adiknya kepada dirinya.

"umm Onii-chan? Apakah setelah mendengar semua itu Onii-chan akan membenci keluarga dan Kyuu? Hiks" wajah khawatir kyuubi berganti menjadi sedih hingga Surai mahkota merahnya menutupi wajahnya mengingat perbuatan cukup dibilang buruk karena membohongi sang kakak.

'pluk'

Kyuubi yang merasakan sesuatu yang lembut mendongakkan kepalanya demi melihat sebuah tangan mengelus penuh kasih sayang Surai merahnya dan melihat sang empu pemilik tangan tersenyum 5 jari yang menghangatkan.

"kyuu-chan.. aku tau semua yang terjadi hanya demi kebaikan bersama dan kamu tidak perlu khawatir Kyuu-chan, selamanya kakak tidak akan membencimu apalagi keluarga Namikaze'

"Be-benarkah?"

"ummu!"

"arigatou nii-chan! Kyuu sayang nii-chan" Kyuubi pun memeluk pinggang sang kakak guna menyalurkan rasa sayangnya kepada sang kakak yang disambut dengan hangat oleh Naruto dengan mendekap tubuh sang adik yang lebih mungil darinya sehingga tangannya diletakkan di leher kyuubi. Mereka berdua menikmati kehangatan yang mereka alami saat ini sebelum tiba-tiba Kyuubi membuka suara.

"Ano ne Onii-chan.." Mendengar Kyuubi berbicara ditengah dekapannya Naruto hanya bergumam sebagai balasannya.

'Hmm apa Kyuu-chan?"

"Onii-chan bau belum mandi~' mendengar rengekan kyuubi Naruto langsung cengo dan menjawab sekenanya

"Owhh gitu..' Detik berikutnya kepala kyuubi yang posisinya berada di dekapan lengan kukuh Naruto menjadi korban ketidakmanusiaan Naruto.

"Ampunnnn Onii-chan!"

Beberapa menit kemudian

"Sudah dong marahnya Kyuu-chan, onii-chan kan hanya bercanda"

"Bercanda sih bercanda tapi gak perlu acara ngetekin Kyuu juga dong~ huh" kyuubi pun membuang muka kesamping menolak permintaan maaf sang kakak.

"masa adik sendiri diketekin" sebenarnya kyuubi tidak mempermasalahkan perbuatan sang kakak bahkan bau tubuh Naruto dianggap Kyuubi entah mengapa mengandung hal yang Kyuubi sendiri tidak mengerti seolah membuat tubuhnya bereaksi yang cukup aneh.

'apakah kyuu telah mengakrifkan kekuatan nii-chan ya? Kyuu merasakan _'pheromon'_ yang sangat kuat uhhhh~ membuat ku melayang' kini mulai perlahan mata kyuubi tanpa sadar membentuk love-love dan membuat kyuubi susah untuk mengatur nafasnya.

Naruto sendiri masih cengengesan, kyuubi melirik dari sudut matanya untuk melihat kakaknya yang terlihat tidak terlalu mengetahui hal tersebut dan kyuubi berpikir untuk menanyakan itu saat ke Kyoto nanti.

'yahh mungkin besuk aku akan membicarakan ini ke Kyoto lagi huh~'

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To be continued**_

 _ **A/N :**_

 _Terimakasih atas Saran, Kritik, dan Review yang anda berikan kepada saya di chapter sebelumnya._

 _Maaf atas segala kekurangan dalam fict ini, saya sangat menyadari betul. Semoga kedepannya bisa lebih baik lagi :)_

 _Kritik, Saran, maupun Review bisa anda berikan kepada saya._ _  
_ _Dan Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk mampir._ _  
_ _Akhir kata bye-bye_

 **Nathan out**


End file.
